Percy Jackson People Sing Songs
by Greek Gods
Summary: Ummm... Percy Jackson People Sing Songs is basically the summary. Rated T for songs.
1. Headstrong and So What

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't own any of the songs either. I only own something if I write that I own it.**_

_**Chapter Title: Clarrisse and Nico Sing Headstrong and Hera and Persephone sing So What**_

_**Hmm... I had started something like this earlier but no one liked it.**_

_

* * *

_

Apollo stood on stage waiting for everyone to shut up. Once they did, he started with announcing the first group that would be singing.

"This is the group singing section. First up, even though they didn't sign up-I just want to force them to sing- is Clarisse La Rue and Nico Di Angelo. They shall be singing Headstrong, by Trapt." Apollo announced.

Clarisse and Nico, hearing their names looked up. They saw Apollo waving at them to get them up onto the stage. They had no clue what had just happened, they just knew that their names had been called.

"You two will be singing Headstrong. You do no the lyrics, right?" Apollo asked them.

They nodded uncertainally. After debating among themselves between themselves for a few seconds, they decided to sing at the same time.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head_  
_Contemplating everything you ever said_  
_Now I see the truth I got a doubt_  
_A different motive in your eyes_  
_And now I'm out, see you later_

_I see your fantasy_  
_You want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_  
_Well, now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_  
_Decisions to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_And this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_  
_I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's_  
_Got to be your very best_  
_I see you're full of shit and that's alright_  
_That's how you play, I guess you get through_  
_Every night, well, now that's over_

_I see your fantasy_  
_You want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_  
_Well, now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_  
_Decisions to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_And this is not where you belong_

_Where you belong?_  
_(I can't give everything away)_  
_This is not where you belong_  
_(I won't give everything away)_

_I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about_  
_I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about_  
_Your motives inside and your decision to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_And this is not where you belong_

_Where you belong?_  
_This is not were you belong_  
_(I can't give everything away)_  
_This is not were you belong_  
_(I won't give everything away)_  
_This is not were you belong_

After, Apollo walked back up onto the stage.

"Alright, our next people up actually volunteered to sing. Either that or someone else signed them up. Ah, well. They will be singing So What, by Pink. Persephone and Hera please come up here." Apollo stated.

Persephone and Hera stalked up on the stage. Hera took the microphone that Apollo wasn't using. Persephone took the microphone that Apollo was using. Apollo walked off the stage with his hands up. Then, Hera and Persephone began to sing.

(Both)  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Hera)  
I guess I just lost my husband_  
_I don't know where he went_  
_So I'm gonna spend my money_  
_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_(Persephone)  
I got a brand new attitude_  
_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble_  
_I wanna start a fight_

_(Both)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_I wanna start a fight_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_I wanna start a fight_

_(Hera)  
So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_  
_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_(Persephone)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_(Hera)  
The waiter just took my table_  
_And gave it to Jessica Simps_  
_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_  
_At least he'll knows how to sing_

_(Persephone)  
What if this song's on the radio?_  
_Somebody's gonna die_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble_  
_My ex will start a fight_

_(Both)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_He's gonna start a fight_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_  
_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_(Hera)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_(Persephone)  
You weren't there, you never were_  
_You want it all but that's not fair_  
_I gave you life, I gave my all_  
_You we're there, you let me fall_

_(Hera)  
So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_  
_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_(Persephone)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_(Both)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

They both took a bow and walked off the stgae. They handed Apollo their microphones, and stalked off to find their husbands, who had gone off into hiding until it was their turn to go sing.

"Well, from Headstrong to So What, we are going to Disney theme songs. I will not tell you what they are, yet. Let's take a short break before we continue." Apollo shouted, and raced off the stage, to stop Hera and Persephone from attempting to kill Hades and Zeus.

* * *

_**Please Review! No Flames!**_


	2. Get Off Of My Back And Go The Distance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't own any of the songs either. I only own something if I write that I own it.**_

_**Chapter Title: Clarrisse and Nico Sing Headstrong and Hera and Persephone sing So What**_

_**Hmm... I had started something like this earlier but no one liked it.**_

_

* * *

_

Apollo stood on stage waiting for everyone to shut up. Once they did, he started with announcing the first group that would be singing.

"This is the group singing section. First up, even though they didn't sign up-I just want to force them to sing- is Clarisse La Rue and Nico Di Angelo. They shall be singing Headstrong, by Trapt." Apollo announced.

Clarisse and Nico, hearing their names looked up. They saw Apollo waving at them to get them up onto the stage. They had no clue what had just happened, they just knew that their names had been called.

"You two will be singing Headstrong. You do no the lyrics, right?" Apollo asked them.

They nodded uncertainally. After debating among themselves between themselves for a few seconds, they decided to sing at the same time.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head_  
_Contemplating everything you ever said_  
_Now I see the truth I got a doubt_  
_A different motive in your eyes_  
_And now I'm out, see you later_

_I see your fantasy_  
_You want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_  
_Well, now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_  
_Decisions to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_And this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_  
_I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's_  
_Got to be your very best_  
_I see you're full of shit and that's alright_  
_That's how you play, I guess you get through_  
_Every night, well, now that's over_

_I see your fantasy_  
_You want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_  
_Well, now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_  
_Decisions to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_And this is not where you belong_

_Where you belong?_  
_(I can't give everything away)_  
_This is not where you belong_  
_(I won't give everything away)_

_I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about_  
_I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about_  
_Your motives inside and your decision to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_And this is not where you belong_

_Where you belong?_  
_This is not were you belong_  
_(I can't give everything away)_  
_This is not were you belong_  
_(I won't give everything away)_  
_This is not were you belong_

After, Apollo walked back up onto the stage.

"Alright, our next people up actually volunteered to sing. Either that or someone else signed them up. Ah, well. They will be singing So What, by Pink. Persephone and Hera please come up here." Apollo stated.

Persephone and Hera stalked up on the stage. Hera took the microphone that Apollo wasn't using. Persephone took the microphone that Apollo was using. Apollo walked off the stage with his hands up. Then, Hera and Persephone began to sing.

(Both)  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Hera)  
I guess I just lost my husband_  
_I don't know where he went_  
_So I'm gonna spend my money_  
_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_(Persephone)  
I got a brand new attitude_  
_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble_  
_I wanna start a fight_

_(Both)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_I wanna start a fight_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_I wanna start a fight_

_(Hera)  
So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_  
_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_(Persephone)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_(Hera)  
The waiter just took my table_  
_And gave it to Jessica Simps_  
_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_  
_At least he'll knows how to sing_

_(Persephone)  
What if this song's on the radio?_  
_Somebody's gonna die_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble_  
_My ex will start a fight_

_(Both)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_He's gonna start a fight_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_  
_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_(Hera)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_(Persephone)  
You weren't there, you never were_  
_You want it all but that's not fair_  
_I gave you life, I gave my all_  
_You we're there, you let me fall_

_(Hera)  
So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_  
_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_(Persephone)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_(Both)  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
_So, so what, I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

They both took a bow and walked off the stgae. They handed Apollo their microphones, and stalked off to find their husbands, who had gone off into hiding until it was their turn to go sing.

"Well, from Headstrong to So What, we are going to Disney theme songs. I will not tell you what they are, yet. Let's take a short break before we continue." Apollo shouted, and raced off the stage, to stop Hera and Persephone from attempting to kill Hades and Zeus.

* * *

_**Please Review! No Flames!**_


End file.
